Mortal kombat a new beginning
by James S-310
Summary: A new story after the game of mortal kombat 9, with a little scorpionxmileena, please don't be mean 'cause this is my first story
1. Chapter 1: Enter the specter scorpion

**Mortal kombat: the new beginning**

A story mortal kombat that takes place after the arcade endings of the characters in mortal kombat 9

Chapter 1

As the night started in an unknown city of earthrealm, scorpion was on a rooftop thinking what to do now that his master's allies have been defeated by the defenders of earthrealm, so if the deal between Shao Khan and Quan Chi was off because of shao khan's death, does that means he has to go back to the netherrealm? Scorpion didn't want to think of that again so he left the rooftop.

As he was making his way down to the subway so nobody will see him disappearing to the netherrealm in a burst of flames, he reached an abandoned subway station he was about to leave until he heard a female voice.

-"Well, well seems my eyes found a very attractive ninja."

When scorpion turned around he saw a woman with pink clothes and a pink mask, her hair was short and black and she was holding a brown object.

-"Mileena…"he said "what are you doing here?"

-"Looking for you" she said as scorpion was standing there confused. Then she showed the brown object to him.

-"I wanted to give you this teddy bear, I made it myself" she said.

Unknowing of her real intentions, scorpion rejected that fluffy stuff.

-"I HATE TEDDIES!" he said angry. As mileena was a little bit frustrated by his choose of words.

-"I worked so hard on this, you have to accept it!" she said trying to make him accept it.

The two of them started a fight for this argument of a single teddy bear, as the fight was reaching its end; the both of them punched each other so both of them were knock out to the floor.

As scorpion was standing up, he went where mileena was lying on the floor, he grabbed the teddy and strangle the little brown object and throw it to the railway as a train was passing, 2 seconds later the train completely crushed the teddy bear.

Scorpion was watching how a few tears were coming out of mileena's face, he couldn't wait to know the reason of her tears and he asked:

-"Why are you crying?"

-"Because you destroyed the gift I made for you!" mileena responded with sadness.

-"What?" Scorpion asked very confused, "why did you wanted to give me a gift?"

-"It's because I…I...!" She couldn't speak for exactly 3 seconds and scorpion was looking at her wondering what she was trying to say until she finally said a little embarrassed:

-"…I love you." After those words scorpion was petrified like a rock, he felt like an idiot for fighting her and destroying the teddy.

-"And that teddy was my chance to…" mileena said but she couldn't continue because scorpion shut her up in 3 moves: 1) he pulled her close to him; 2) he took off his and her mask, as for his mask he took off the metal part of it, showing only the bottom of his skull; 3)he kissed her.

Mileena was shocked for what scorpion did but she then relaxed and enjoyed the moment with the ninja. When they finished scorpion said:

-"Sorry for the whole teddy bear problem, are we good?"

-"We are more than good." Mileena said very happy and she kissed scorpion again, they stopped when they realize than the passengers from the train that was passing were watching them. Scorpion hold mileena and the both of them vanished somewhere else, a few moments later they appeared on the top of a rooftop.

-"So I'll see you some other time?" mileena asked.

-"Maybe, I hope we can see each other again" scorpion said, before leaving he hug her and kissed her, and then he left in a burst of flames.

-"I'll see you again my scorpy, bet on it" Mileena said as she left as well.

It's been seven days since what happened in the subway station, in the netherrealm, quan chi summoned scorpion and informed him about the recent events:

-"Scorpion, I believe you know of the events after the destruction of the emperor." quan chi said

-"No I don't think so." Scorpion replied.

-"Then you must know…" the sorcerer said "After the death of shao khan, the shaolin monk liu kang demanded the elder gods to make him a god, they granted him his wish but the power corrupted him and now he wants to control all the realms. The problem now is that raiden is still alive but no longer a god, so he is a mere mortal at this moment, he has reunited the defenders of earthrealm again and he even gained others, now liu kang is offering us a spot in his army and we shouldn't leave that opportunity to pass".

-"No, we shouldn't" scorpion replied knowing that if they accepted the deal, he would be able to stay in earthrealm.

-"Then we must go to the location of our new mission" quan chi said as

He transported scorpion and himself to a forest in an unknown location.

When the sorcerer and the specter got there, they spotted raiden and his allies.

-"I can see that live like a mortal is very complicated for you, old thunder god". Quan chi said.

-"I knew it was only a matter of time for you to show up quan chi". Raiden replied. Then scorpion spotted his long time enemy sub-zero and he was ready to battle him until he saw kitana, jade and mileena at the side of the forces of light, scorpion was surprised to see mileena with the defenders and she was surprised as well for see that scorpion was serving quan chi.

-"Mileena, what are you doing with them?" scorpion said.

-"Scorpion, what are you doing with him? Mileena said and quan chi could hear this and the sorcerer replied:

-"I didn't tell you about this, right? Well, after the death of the emperor, the princess kitana offered mileena a spot in the kingdom of edenia and she accepted, so that makes her and the rest of them our enemies, destroy them!" quan chi ordered.

-"I…I will not." Scorpion said, quan chi was angry for the decision of scorpion.

-"Scorpion you will ATTACK THEM!" as he was trying to control the specter with his sorcery. As scorpion was screaming for the pain of the magic sub-zero attacked quan chi so he stopped his controlling attack at scorpion.

-"You idiot, you think if you help me you're gonna escape from my revenge!" scorpion said angry.

-"For the last time scorpion, my brother and I didn't kill your family and clan." Sub-zero said trying to convince scorpion with the truth.

-"He is right, scorpion" raiden replied "and I can prove it". Even without his god powers, raiden stopped the time and showed scorpion the past in where his family and clan were destroyed, and he saw the truth: quan chi disguised himself as sub-zero and killed scorpion's family and clan. After the vision ended, scorpion fulled of rage kicked quan chi to a rock.

-"You really believe you can defeat me, scorpion?" the sorcerer said with pride in his voice.

-"You took away everything from me, NOW I'LL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!" Scorpion screamed with anger.

As they started to fight scorpion shot his spear in quan chi's knees.

-"GET OVER HERE!" scorpion yelled as the sorcerer fell into the ground and he was pulled, but quan chi created a sword and stabbed scorpion in the stomach.

-"You're nothing without my power scorpion and you will die for your arrogance!" quan chi said when he was about to decapitate scorpion until a yellow aura stared to come out of the ninja body.

-"Not…just…yet" scorpion said as he started to change. Bandages started too appeared in the lowest part of his shoulders, bone spines came out of his elbows; his fingers chanced to silver claws, his eyes showed pupils and they turned red and in his back, appeared flaming wings until they took the form of angel's wings.

-"What is going on?" The sorcerer said, as the fear in his voice could be noticed.

-"_You will suffer my wrath!"_ said a grave voice and scorpion was looking at quan chi as his target to destroy once and for all, the rage was boiling in his veins, his hands started to burn in flames, the power was too strong that quan chi was pushed away.

-"What…are…you?"quan chi asked terrified to the specter who was seeking revenge against him.

-_"I AM THE SPECTER SCORPION!"_ the specter said and he grabbed quan chi in his neck and he made the sorcerer burn into flames. As quan chi was screaming for the burning of the flames, the specter scorpion throws him to the ground.

-_"So long, quan chi."_ the specter scorpion said -_"For my clan! And For my family!" _then he performed the fatality "spine rip off" on quan chi.

At last, the evil sorcerer quan chi was death; scorpion finally avenged the deaths of his family and clan. A few moments later scorpion was getting back to his normal self but when he became normal, he went out and fell to the ground.

-"What happened to him?" mileena said worried

-"It seems he used to much power, he must rest, we'll take him with us." raiden said.

Two hours later scorpion waked up only to see mileena staring at him, he could notice that she was way worried and when she saw him waking up she was very happy.

-"You're not gonna tell me you've been staring at me all this time, right?" scorpion asked.

-"Not all the time my sweet, I had to go to look for some food, I was starving." Mileena said, obviously they were joking with each other.

-"You got me worried down there, you know?"mileena said.

-"Don't worry I won't die so easily, because I'll always protect you." scorpion said and as they were about to kiss each other, Johnny Cage came at the wrong time.

-"SO!, How are you two love birds doing?" the actor said so scorpion and mileena jumped scared for the suddenly appearance of Cage.

-"Dude, what the hell?" scorpion said.

-"He he, sorry scorpion"Johnny said.

-"No problem Cage, by the way where are we?" scorpion asked

-"Well after you fainted because you used to much power, we had to take you with us and our next mission is in Rome, Italy but now that raiden doesn't have his god powers, we're flying in my private jet!" Johnny Cage said and he could see scorpion's nervous reaction for being in a jet. A few minutes later, the defenders were in the main room of the plane as raiden started his speech:

-"We must thank the elder gods that we have gained new allies in our quest, no matter what will happen in our next mission I have faith in all of you, we will defeat liu kang and his army and we will save the realms no matter wha…"

-"Sorry to interrupt raiden-dude" Johnny Cage said interrupting the speech of raiden- "but what we really must do now is celebrate for our team and our new members so…Cheers!" he said, raising a cup of wine, it was amazing that scorpion, mileena, sub-zero, kitana, smoke, jade, nightwolf, jax, sonya, kung lao and kabal did the same except for Stryker, who didn't want to drink wine.

-"C'mon Stryker you must drink a little bit, for the team." Johnny Cage said, trying to make him drink a least once.

-"NO I won't!" Stryker said.

_Five minutes later…_

-"So I told the guy in the mirror, you look like me but you ain't no cop…" Stryker started to say after drinking a little glass of wine. Moments later they were approaching they're destination, unknown of the opponents they were about to face in Italy.

End of the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Adventure in Italy

**Chapter 2: Adventure in Italy**

The next morning, Scorpion was having a peaceful breakfast until Sub-zero and Smoke appeared.

Sub-zero: "Well, here's our new member."

Smoke: "You're enjoying your place in the team?"

Scorpion: "To say the truth, I do."

Sub-zero: "That's good."

Scorpion: "Is this some kind of joke?"

Sub-zero: "Listen Scorpion I know we had our differences, but now we're in the same side so, we're cool?"

Scorpion thought about it for a second while Sub-zero was offering him his hand.

Scorpion: "Deal."

Sub-zero: "Welcome to the defenders brother."

Scorpion would never believe that his nemesis will become his friend and his brother.

Smoke: "So, they say you and Mileena are like…you know."

Scorpion: "Well yeah, and if you're trying to make any funny jokes about it, I'm gonna rip your head off."

Smoke: "Seems fair."

Sub-zero: "Hey, I know what we can do to have some fun, what if we make a contest?"

Scorpion: "A contest about what exaclty?"

Sub-zero: "The contest is eat some beans, the one who can make the biggest fart ever, the winner gets 50 $."

Scorpion: "I'm in!"

Smoke: "Me too!"

Meanwhile, in the other room of the jet, Mileena and Kitana are having a little chat.

Kitana: "Well my sister, I gotta say I'm really proud of you."

Mileena: "Thanks sis…..but for what are you proud about?"

Kitana: "o_o; …..Anyway, I heard that you got a boyfriend."

Mileena: "Oh right! Guess who is?"

Kitana: "Umm, is it Baraka?"

Mileena: "Nope."

Kitana: "Reptile?"

Mileena: "Keep trying."

Kitana: "I give up, c'mon tell me who is it!"

Mileena: "Well…it's Scorpion!"

Kitana: "Your boyfriend is Scorpion?"

Mileena: "Yep."

Kitana: "That's great! I believe you see now that the appearance it's not important, what is really important is how you look like from your heart."

Mileena: "Yeah, thanks to him I see that now, you know he's just amazing! He's kind, handsome, strong and a total gentleman."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard inside the jet, when Mileena and Kitana rushed to the lunch room of the jet, there was a green mist, then Sub-zero and Smoke got away from the mist almost without air.

Sub-zero: "Dude! What the hell?!"

Smoke: "Your farts are nukes, man!"

Scorpion: "Ha-ha! I won! Pay up suckers!"

While Sub-zero and Smoke were paying the 50 $ to Scorpion Mileena and Kitana were looking at them.

Kitana: "Are you sure he's a real gentleman?"

Mileena: "What can I say? He's full of surprises."

Later, the team assembled in the main room of Johnny Cage's private jet and of course there were rooms inside because the jet was huge, Raiden announced his warriors about their next mission.

Raiden: "My warriors, we are arriving to the location of our next mission we need to find an ancient medallion of the dragon it contains the map of one of Shao Kahn's former bases, if we can find it we might have a possibility to attack against the forces of evil."

Scorpion: "I bet we'll be able to have more chances if we divide in groups of two."

Stryker: "That's a great idea, we can cover more ground."

Jade: "And we can find the medallion sooner."

Raiden: "Very well, may the elder gods watch over you."

Then the defenders were divided in these groups:

-Kung Lao and Nightwolf.

-Jax and Sonya

-Smoke and Jade.

-Johnny Cage and Kabal.

-Sub-zero and Kitana.

-Scorpion and Mileena.

As the defenders approached to Italy, they started their search for the medallion, while the rest was looking for it around the city Scorpion and Mileena decided to check inside the museum of ancient history until they found the basement of the museum.

Scorpion: "I bet the medallion is somewhere around here."

Then Scorpion approached to a door that seemed to be locked for years.

Mileena: "Are you sure about this Scorpy? Maybe there's a trap behind that door."

Scorpion: "A trap? Where did you get that idea?"

Mileena: "You never watched a movie right?"

Scorpion ignored the commentary and proceeded to open the door and for his bad luck the door was full of old stuffs from the museum and they fell right on Scorpion, the whole scene was like a cartoon.

Mileena: "Well, what were you saying?"

In the whole pile of stuffs Scorpion only showed his right hand pointing at Mileena.

Scorpion: "My girlfriend or not if you say anything about it you're gonna pay!"

Of course he said that sarcastically.

Meanwhile Sub-zero and Kitana were watching from the rooftop in case someone in the streets had the medallion for some unknown reason.

Sub-zero: "So are you doing okay princess?"

Kitana: "What does that supposed to mean?"

Sub-zero: "Uhh…I mean I know you used to be with Liu Kang and now that he's evil, you're doing ok?"

Kitana: "I…I was but I really don't want to talk about that."

Sub-zero: "Sure I understand."

And while Kitana was looking somewhere else Sub-zero was mentally cursing himself, what a comment to start a talk.

Back inside the museum, Scorpion and Mileena were still looking for the medallion and while they were walking through a hallway they spotted many doors.

Mileena: "What do you think there's behind these doors?"

Scorpion: "I really don't know and I ignore it."

During their walk Mileena stopped to see behind her and Scorpion was gone.

Mileena: "Scorpion?"

Then she spotted some noises and light inside one of the doors of the hallway, she handed her Sais ready for battle as she was slowly getting close to the opened door, when she entered the room the only thing she saw was Scorpion playing an X-box 360.

Mileena: _0;

Scorpion: "Hey sweetheart! I found Halo 3 in this room."

Mileena putted her Sais away and she hit Scorpion in the head.

Scorpion: "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Mileena: "Because you had me worried you jerk! Besides we have a mission to complete."

Scorpion: "Fine, fine but I'm taking the game with me."

Mileena: "Fine."

Suddenly they heard something behind the main gate.

Unknown voice: "Hurry up! We don't have time!"

Scorpion: "Wait a minute, I know that voice."

Mileena: "I recognize it too."

Scorpion: "Ready for some action Mileena?"

Mileena: "I thought you'll never ask Scorpy."

The end of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3: Fights and secrets

**Chapter 3: Fights and secrets**

As Scorpion and Mileena opened the door they spotted two deadliest enemies: Kano and Skarlet.

Mileena: "Just what we needed, two idiots trying to find the same thing we're looking for."

Scorpion: -_-; "Honey we really need to work on your battle speeches."

Kano: "You ain't gonna stop us mate, you better get out of the way 'cause I got a lot of cash waiting for me."

Skarlet: "Prepare to perish at the hands of Shao Khan's grates creation!"

Then Scorpion and Mileena fought the two villains so they won't get the dragon medallion, while they fought inside the museum Sub-zero and Kitana were still looking for the medallion outside in the city.

Kitana: "We'll never end this, should we contact the others in case they found it?"

Sub-zero: "Good thinking princess."

Then the frozen ninja used his wrist communicator to contact his allies.

Sub-zero: "Smoke? Buddy can you hear me?"

Smoke (Over radio): "_I can hear you my friend, what's up?"_

Sub-zero: "Do you know if anyone found the medallion yet?"

Smoke: "_Well they're stuck in problems right now."_

Sub-zero: "Problems? What kind of problems?"

Smoke: _"Kung lao and Nightwolf are jammed in a spiritual store because Nightwolf insisted that the spirits were guiding him, Jax and Sonya as well because Jax found a transit problem so he decided to help, Cage and Kabal are stuck too because Cage is signing some autographs to his fangirls."_

Sub-zero: "Why I'm not surprised…What about you and Scorpion?"

Smoke:_ "Jade and I haven't found it yet and I couldn't reach Scorpion's signal and neither Mileena's, they must be somewhere inside a structure so their signal can't be reached."_

Sub-zero: "Okay, I'll try to find them."

Meanwhile in the museum a museum guide was leading tourist around it until they reached an attraction about roman warriors who could break walls with their bare hands, Immediately Kano was crashed the wall because Scorpion threw him into the wall, then he ran away alongside with Skarlet who was holding the medallion so Scorpion and Mileena were about to get them but the tourist started to take picuters, by this Mileena was so excited.

Mileena: "Okay people I'll pose my better angle."

(A/N: She was obviously posing for the cameras)

Scorpion: "We gotta go!" (Grab Mileena and ran after the two villains)

Mileena: "Wait I haven't posed my better angle! I could become a supermodel."

Meanwhile Sub-zero and Kitana were running to the museum because they caught Scorpion and Mileena's Signal there but as they were running Sub-zero crashed into a flower shop, when Kitana tried to help him Sub-zero had a bunch of flowers in his hands without him to notice.

Sub-zero: "Uh…these are for you?" (A/N: He's obviously nervous)

Kitana: "Oh they're beautiful, thanks."

Kitana hugged Sub-zero causing him to blush but later they continued their way.

Sub-zero: "Scorpion? Can you hear me?"

Scorpion (Over radio): "_Yeah what's up bro?_"

Sub-zero: "We're inside the museum, what's up with you guys?"

Scorpion: "_Oh nothing we're just hanging around here, looking for coffee chasing bad guys and we could really USE YOUR HELP, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_

Sub-zero: "Cool your jets, we're almost there!"

Then Sub-zero and Kitana found Scorpion and Mileena fighting against Kano and Skarlet and they really needed help, so they entered the battle and the villains were defeated but they ended up into a restaurant full of people who were staring at them.

Kitana: "Uh…"

Mileena: "Konga everybody!"

Incredibly the people at the restaurant were dancing the Konga with Scorpion, Mileena, Sub-zero and Kitana.

When the dance to distract the people was over, Kano woke up and tried to stab Kitana in her back with his knife but Sub-zero save her by freezing Kano so hard that when he fell to the ground he shattered in thousands of pieces, with his partner dead Skarlet disappeared but the medallion was with Kano, luckily it didn't shattered.

Back at Johnny Cage's private jet the heroes were celebrating their victory by watching a movie while Raiden was trying to reveal the secrets within the medallion. Minutes later Scorpion, Smoke and Johnny Cage were in the kitchen as they spotted a letter from Sub-zero that he was about to give to princess Kitana.

Sub-zero: "Hey guys have you seen…?"

Johnny Cage: "This letter?"

Sub-zero: 0/0 "What the hell are you doing with that? Give it back!"

Scorpion: "Smoke hold him!"

Smoke then hold Sub-zero so he won't do anything and let Scorpion read the letter; this was going to be interesting but embarrassing for Sub-zero.

Scorpion (reading Sub-zero's letter): "Dear princess, I'm not sure how to say this but…in my whole life I was trained to be a cold blooded assassin and I didn't had problems with that until I met you, you are the most beautiful woman I ever met, I wish I could tell you this face to face but I'll admit I'm scared by whatever you could tell me but I want to tell you that…"

Sub-zero: "Cut it out man! C'mon!"

Scorpion (Still reading Sub-zero's letter): "I love you and I always will, Sub-zero."

Then the boys were bothering Sub-zero and he was blushing harder every time.

Sub-zero: "…I hate you guys."

Meanwhile Kitana was about to enter her room and she spotted Mileena and Jade reading her diary!

Kitana: 0/0"How could you! give me back my…"

Then Jade hold Kitana so she couldn't grab the diary away from Mileena.

Jade: "So Mileena? Keep reading what else does it says?"

Kitana: "Don't you dare!"

Mileena (reading Kitana's diary): "Dear diary, I confess that it's been harsh since Liu Kang turned evil because I really felt something for him but now I found someone who tries to do everything to make me happy, he's kind and smart also remarking he's really charming I wish I could tell Sub-zero how I feel about him but since he has a cold heart, I'm not really sure if I should tell him but if there's something I'm sure is that I will love him always and forever."

The girls started to bother Kitana about her crush on Sub-zero, the princess was blushing hard.

Kitana: "…I hate you guys."

End of chapter three.


End file.
